


Pets

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Kids, Marriage, Parenthood, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Heero encourages his child's games.





	Pets

"Bark!"

"Bark!"

"Bark!"

Relena set down a bowl of cereal without milk on the table. "Woof!" She smiled.

"Azula, sit at the table."

"Zuzu doesn't get to sit at the table." Azula, the talking puppy responded.

"Zuzu is a dog."

"Woof! So am I. Woof!" Relena sighed in defeat.

"No Zuzu at the table. Your unfurry face has to sit at the table, now." Azula began to growl, baring her gap filled teeth in imitation of her black furry best friend. Relena sighed and patted her head and scratched behind her ears. Azula smiled in response, taking a seat in front of the cereal.

Heero walked into the kitchen. Azula barked in greeting. "Why is she still acting like a pet?" Heero asked, grabbing coffee. Relena shrugged her shoulders in response.

Azula dipped her head into the bowl, began munching on the cereal. "At least she stopped meowing."

The munching sound ended. Heero and Relena left the kitchen, Azula didn't follow immediately. Heero whistled and Azula and Zuzu followed running.

Relena walked into a stranger scene than Azula chasing her tail earlier that morning. Heero sat in his usual chair. The fire was glowing with warmth. All was usual, except for Zuzu and Azula sitting side by side at Heero's feet. She struggled with a giggle.

Heero had treats in his lap. Dog treats for Zuzu, to aid in his training. There was also a bag of chocolate in his lap. Azula sat attentively. Heero brought up his index finger and circled it. Zuzu and Azula responded immediately, dropping to the floor and rolling on the rug. As if synchronized, they stopped and sat, again at attention. Heero threw a dog treat at Zuzu, he caught it easily in his mouth. Azula had more trouble with coordination, as she leaped to the chocolate with excitement.

Zuzu came up to Heero's feet again, resting his head by his master's feet. Azula crawled towards Heero and curled up in his lap, content with the chocolate. Relena smiled at the sweet strange image.

Heero looked up at Relena, sensing her presence. Relena sat on the armrest, resting her lips on Heero's head. "You shouldn't encourage her to act like a pet." She said softly, still smiling at Azula.

"You're the one who established that ignoring her behavior was making it worse." Heero said as he scratched behind Azula's ears.


End file.
